Stranger
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Lavender queria apenas viver uma aventura. Ele queria mais do que isso.


Aos risinhos, Lavender e sua amiga Parvati vasculhavam o bar em busca de homens interessantes.

Não precisavam ser necessariamente bonitos e perfeitos, mas com um algo a mais, alguma coisa que chamasse a atenção. O modo de falar, de olhar, um detalhe, algo do tipo.

Ambas falavam sobre querer viver algo intenso, em que não precisassem ser elas a investir tanto na relação.

- Chega de garotos afoitos. – comentou Lavender. – Quero conhecer um homem de verdade, que me faça ver que tudo o que já vivi foi apenas coisa de criança. Mesmo que esse homem seja _muggle_. E por que não? - As duas riram e continuaram a observar o local, tagarelando sempre.

Lavender abriu mais um botão da camisa de seda que usava e tomou um gole de sua bebida refrescante, estava com muito calor e o ambiente era abafado.

Queria viver uma experiência nova. Queria sentir um homem de verdade entrando nela.

Corou com aquele pensamento, mas era exatamente o que estava procurando: uma boa transa.

- Parvati, veja aquele homem de jaqueta de couro ali no balcão. – indicou com o olhar. – Não é a coisa mais deliciosamente perigosa que você já viu?

Era um homem bem diferente dos que já conhecera. Rude, desarrumado, palavreado chulo. Bebia uísque recostado ao balcão do bar. Sorvia o líquido, estalava a língua e a passava nos lábios finos.

Os olhos dele encontraram os seus, no momento em que ela o examinava. Uma jaqueta de couro surrada, um jeans rasgado e puído, botas de couro riscadas e empoeiradas. Um rabo de cavalo que deixava alguns dos fios loiros caírem despreocupadamente pelo rosto.

Olhos famintos, dizendo a todo momento que a queriam, que a devorariam.

- Tome cuidado, garota. – preveniu Parvati. – Escolha bem ou, de caçadora, poderá transformar-se em caça. – ambas riram do comentário.

Em dado momento o homem jogou algum dinheiro sobre o balcão e começou a caminhar em direção à sua mesa.

Lavender pousou a mão no braço de Parvati para chamar sua atenção e a levantou-se e dizendo que iria ao banheiro, para deixá-la sozinha com ele, e saiu rapidamente.

Quando Fenrir chegou à sua mesa, não disse nada, simplesmente estendeu-lhe a mão. Lavender estendeu-lhe a sua. Ele a segurou e virou a palma para cima, aproximando-a dos lábios. Encostou-os ali e lambeu, calma e deliciosamente.

Ela arrepiou-se inteira, sentiu os bicos dos seios enrijecendo, entreabriu os lábios e suspirou com a surpresa.

Ele riu e a puxou para junto dele, levando-a em direção à porta. Ela deixou-se levar em direção à aventura, sem rapazes idiotas, cheios de meios e modos.

E o homem a olhara como nunca haviam olhado antes. Ela não precisara insistir, mostrar-se. Ele a enxergara primeiro.

.oOo.

Agora ela estava no beco, nos fundos do bar, sendo acariciada por um completo estranho. As mãos ávidas percorriam-lhe o corpo, apertavam sua nádegas e seios e ele sugou seu pescoço, depois de um beijo que havia lhe machucado o lábio. Uma pequena gota de sangue saiu do corte e ele lambeu e saboreou.

- Bom. – disse ele, simplesmente.

Depois, Fenrir prendeu seus braços para trás com uma das mãos, prensando-a na parede suja do beco.

Doeu e ela gemeu protestando, mas ele escarneceu com um sorriso.

A outra mão dele percorria a parte interna de suas coxas, enquanto ele cheirava seu colo e lambia-lhe a curva dos seios.

- Gosto do seu cheiro de uva. Gosto do seu gosto, menina. – disse o homem, rouco, a voz não era mais que um rosnado.

Lavender sempre gostara de perfumes e cremes com essência de frutas e agora via que não era a única a apreciar o aroma que exalava de sua pele.

Queria gritar e ao mesmo tempo não queria. Tinha medo, mas o desejo latejava em seu baixo ventre.

O homem colocou a mão livre por baixo de sua saia e alcançou a calcinha, uma peça mínima, de tecido rendado e leve, que arrebentou com apenas um puxão, firme e violento.

Um gritinho escapou de sua garganta e ele a calou com outro beijo voraz, enquanto seus dedos hábeis iam ao encontro da umidade entre suas coxas, deslizando para dentro dela, com movimentos rápidos e deliciosos.

A boca dele abandonou a sua e ela gemia baixinho. Com as duas mãos ele abriu a blusa de seda, fazendo voar os botões delicados e rasgando o tecido fino.

A boca desceu sobre um dos seios, acariciando o mamilo por cima do tecido do sutiã. Outro puxão e ela ficou sem essa peça também.

Os pensamentos dela estavam confusos. O desejo a fazia prosseguir, mas o medo de ser vista, de ser machucada eram latentes.

- Com medo, menina? Posso sentir o cheiro do medo a quilômetros. Fique tranqüila, haja o que houver, darei a você exatamente o que precisa. – uma risada rouca foi o último som que ela ouviu, antes de seus próprios gemidos.

Os dedos dele trabalhavam sua intimidade e a boca cobria um seio e depois outro, sugando, lambendo, mordendo.

Ela sabia que ficaria com vários hematomas depois, por causa da força que ele imprimia às carícias. Mas agora, tudo o que sentia era o orgasmo de aproximando.

Gritou quando teve seu prazer, sentindo mãos rudes por todo o seu corpo, arrepiando-se e cravando as unhas na pele dele.

Ele riu e então ela o olhou, como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse. Os olhos dele a assustaram.

- Agora está melhor, gostosa. Gritos, medo, excitação. Isso é o que me dá mais prazer. – disse Greyback enquanto lambia os dedos molhados na essência dela.

Lavender tentou escapar e ele a prensou ainda mais na parede. Ela começou a chorar, mas ele não se importou. Baixou novamente a boca e recomeçou a sugar-lhe um dos seios, com uma das mãos apertando sua cintura e a outra abrindo os botões de sua própria calça.

- Sei que é isso o que quer, garota. Pude ler em seu corpo, em seus gestos, enquanto me olhava lá dentro e, mesmo agora, apesar do medo que sente. – Fenrir falava baixo, próximo ao ouvido dela. – Depois que eu terminar com você, terei saciado todos os meus apetites.

.oOo.

Assim que retornou à mesa, Parvati percebeu que a amiga havia esquecido a bolsa e, consequentemente, a varinha que estava dentro dela.

Ficou pensando se deveria ir até os fundos do bar para verificar se estaria tudo bem, mas deteve-se por um momento, receosa de ser mal interpretada.

Por fim, afastou esse pensamento e decidiu-se por ir atrás de Lavender. Se a amiga se chateasse, trataria de se desculpar e voltaria correndo para dentro do bar.

Como era um ambiente muggle, deixou para retirar sua própria varinha da bolsa quando já estava próxima da porta que dava acesso ao beco, nos fundos do bar.

Sua visão estava um tanto turva, acostumando-se ainda à pálida luz que mal iluminava o local. Procurou a amiga e o trouxa que saíra com ela e não os viu.

Começou a desesperar-se e antes que entrasse em pânico, decidiu buscar ajuda e aparatou.

.oOo.

Quando Greyback sentiu a presença de Parvati rapidamente cobriu a boca de Lavender para que esta não gritasse e aparatou os dois dali.

A pressão de seus dedos sobre o rosto da garota fora tão forte que ela desmaiou antes que chegassem ao seu destino.

O apartamento dele ficava em uma região afastada, mas era muito confortável, diferente do que se poderia imaginar de um Death Eater na condição dele.

Apesar de ser temido, sabia que não era respeitado por ser um lobisomem.

Ainda assim, sempre procurou ter o melhor do que queria e estava sempre em busca de mais.

Fenrir a colocou deitada na cama dele e reforçou os feitiços de proteção, pois sabia que logo viriam em seu encalço por causa dela.

A transfiguração que fizera em si mesmo, buscando disfarçar os detalhes menos atraentes de seu rosto, fora realmente muito boa.

Conseguira enganar as duas bruxinhas ingênuas que pensaram que ele era um trouxa.

Inicialmente, quando viu as duas entrando no bar, pensou em raptar a ambas. Duas garotas bonitas e bobas, prontas para ele.

Mas, quando sentiu o aroma do perfume de Lavender, quando sentiu que ela estava excitada apenas por entrar no bar e mostrar-se, a ingenuidade a ser destruída ali, optou por ela sem pestanejar.

A outra era bonita e daria uma boa refeição, mas não era o que procurava no momento.

Há tempos que precisava de alguma diversão e era Lavender que o agradaria mais.

Enquanto a olhava, a menina abriu os olhos e piscou por causa da luz. Devia achar que estava sonhando o que aconteceu.

Quando olhou para Greyback e ele lhe sorriu, ela soube que seu pesadelo estava apenas começando.

.oOo.

Por vários dias Fenrir a molestou de todas as formas, ao ponto de que pedisse a ele que pusesse fim a tudo aquilo, da forma que melhor desejasse.

Mas ele sempre voltava com ataduras e remédios, comida quente e roupas limpas.

Quando ela estava dormindo, cansada demais para continuar chorando e lamentando, ele voltava e o pesadelo se repetia.

Um dia ele não voltou. A esperança cresceu dentro dela de que o houvessem capturado e estariam próximos de encontrá-la.

Mesmo debilitada buscou forças para levantar-se e forçar a maçaneta da porta para tentar sair.

Odiou-se por lembrar-se de sua varinha esquecida na bolsa e de todas as recomendações que sempre lhe haviam sido feitas acerca de conversar com estranhos.

Chorou quando viu que não conseguiria libertar-se. Chorou ainda mais por perceber que não ouvia um barulho sequer na vizinhança.

Gritou o quanto pôde, bateu na porta e nas paredes do quarto, tentando chamar a atenção de alguém, mas não obteve sucesso algum.

Deitou-se no chão e chorou até adormecer.

.oOo.

Do lado de fora, somente ele sabia o que acontecia no quarto. Greyback enfeitiçara todo o ambiente, mas ele podia ouvir.

Ouvira todo o choro e as súplicas dela. Houve um momento em que ponderara entrar e acabar com aquilo, mas decidiu que não.

Devia ter paciência, caso contrário seus planos não dariam o resultado esperado.

Quando soube que Lavender já estava dormindo, exausta, abriu uma porta lateral e colocou uma pequena porção de comida sobre um móvel, o suficiente para que ela não adoecesse.

Olhou para ela ali no chão e teve vontade de sacar seus apetites, mas refreou seus ímpetos e saiu.

.oOo.

Manteve essa rotina por diversos dias, até que abriu a porta do quarto e a viu sentada na cama, com o olhar vago.

Aproximou-se e esperou alguma reação, mas ela simplesmente deixou que ele chegasse perto.

Ele a deitou na cama e debruçou-se sobre ela, forçando os quadris para baixo, enquanto um de seus joelhos separava-lhe as pernas.

Greyback encostou o nariz entre os seios dela e aspirou o perfume de sua pele. Ela não teve nenhuma reação.

Ele a violentou novamente e depois saiu do quarto, deixando-a prostrada na cama, ainda sem esboçar qualquer tentativa de movimento.

.oOo.

Familiares, amigos, aurores, todos à procura de Lavender e nenhuma das investigações surtiu o menor efeito.

Não era sabido quem a levara e o lobisomem havia armado o rapto muito bem.

O Ministério colocara os melhores homens para vigiar todos os Death Eaters conhecidos, infiltrara aurores em todos os lugares mal frequentados, interrogara diversos marginais. Nada foi encontrado.

Todos já começavam a lamentar e a pressentir que algo trágico acontecera.

.oOo.

Da janela da sala de estar Greyback observava a movimentação de busca da garota e vangloriava-se por haver aprendido tão bem as Artes das Trevas.

Ninguém seria capaz de detectar os feitiços de proteção que ele havia conjurado para salvaguardar a casa, a não ser que ele mesmo os revelasse. Ou que estivesse morto.

Voltou a sentar-se confortavelmente em seu sofá, aguardando o momento em que iria retornar ao quarto.

Já havia três dias que somente colocava a comida para ela e não dissera uma palavra, desde que a raptara no bar há duas semanas.

Aproximou-se da porta e, assim que a abriu, pôde observá-la sentada em uma pequena poltrona, ao lado da mesa em que ele deixava a comida.

Ela estava penteada, de banho tomado. Somente as olheiras profundas denunciavam seu sofrimento.

Mas essa era a parte da qual ele mais gostava. Sabia que ela sofria e queria que sofresse muito.

Aproximou-se dela e segurou-lhe a mão. Ajudou-a a levantar-se e levou-a em direção à cama, deitando-se novamente sobre ela, como da outra vez.

Dessa vez ela o olhou nos olhos e tentou falar, mas nada conseguiu dizer. Somente suportou o estupro, mas suas emoções pareciam tê-la abandonado.

Talvez merecesse aquilo, de alguma forma.

.oOo.

Passou-se um mês da data do rapto e Greyback ainda mantinha os mesmos rituais diários.

Lavender já era apenas pele e osso, mais pelo sofrimento do que pela desnutrição.

Já não mais sonhava com o dia em que tudo acabaria, pois sabia que aquilo nunca aconteceria.

Seus pais não a procuraram de verdade, seus amigos a abandonaram e ninguém queria saber de seu paradeiro, ou já a teriam encontrado.

Quase no mesmo da em que chegou a essa conclusão, Fenrir apareceu à porta do quarto e a convidou para a sala de estar.

Não disse nada, apenas estendeu a mão e esperou que ela colocasse a sua ali.

A garota caminhou até ele e fez o que era esperado. Seguiu-o até o sofá da sala, onde a rotina da violência aconteceu novamente.

Porém, nesse dia, depois de ponderar sobre as buscas que nunca chegaram até ela, sobre o abandono, pensou naquele ato como algo até carinhoso.

Ele a queria, mesmo que de forma agressiva. Ele gostava dela. Ele a desejava.

Quando ele a penetrou ela arqueou os quadris e encaixou-se a ele por vontade própria, sentindo que ele gostara e aumentara o ritmo e a força com que impelia seu corpo contra o dela.

Ao final do ato ele indicou o quarto novamente, mas ela suplicou-lhe com o olhar que não a obrigasse a voltar para lá.

Ele a esbofeteou e ela caiu, para em seguida levantar-se e seguir para onde ele havia mandado.

Assim que ela desapareceu pela porta do quarto ele soube que era hora.

Levou-lhe uma refeição melhor, mais substancial e saborosa do que as anteriores, e dessa vez entrou pela porta principal do quarto, que propositalmente havia deixado aberta, porém a garota não saíra de lá.

Encontrou-a sentada na poltrona, já refeita, de banho tomado, roupas limpas.

Colocou seu prato sobre o móvel e aguardou que comesse, o que Lavender fez com apetite.

Quando ela terminou ele a levou para a cama e deitou-se sobre ela.

- Quer ir embora, garota? – falava e corria a língua por seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos retiravam a blusinha que ela vestia. – Quer sair daqui?

A mente dela estava confusa. Poderia ser um jogo dele. Se dissesse que queria ir embora ele a mataria.

- Não. – a voz dela saiu fraca e entrecortada. – Eu quero ficar com você.

Ele sabia que ela estava com medo dele. Isso o agradava.

- Quer ficar aqui para que eu faça isso com você todos os dias, é isso? – Fenrir perguntou com a boca encostada na orelha dela, o que a arrepiou. – Você quer sentir minha força, não consegue mais ficar sem ela? – ele riu ao dizer, o que, ao invés de assustá-la, a agradou.

- Sim, quero. – de vontade própria ela levou as unhas às costas dele e o arranhou, aproximou a boca de seu pescoço e o mordeu.

Então ele perdeu o controle que há tanto mantivera e deu a ela o orgasmo que queria.

Com direito a ser devorada no final.

.oOo.

No dia seguinte, os aurores encontraram o corpo mutilado da garota, vestido e sentado em uma pequena poltrona, em um beco próximo da casa de Greyback.

O lobisomem fugiu após deixá-la ali, mas não foi muito longe. Queria ver o momento em que ela fosse encontrada, queria saber o que diriam sobre o crime.

Mas a verdade é que ele não deixara de querê-la, mesmo sabendo que a matara. Pensava que deveria ter ficado com o corpo dela, devia ter se controlado melhor e a mantido em cativeiro por mais tempo, talvez até que estivesse pronto para deixá-la.

Pensava em como voltar e recapturar seu corpo das mãos dos aurores quando quase foi atingido por um feitiço.

Amaldiçoou a si mesmo por deixar-se levar por emoções no momento da fuga e tentou aparatar, quando um dos aurores o acertou em cheio com a Maldição.

Fenrir caiu para não mais se levantar. Mas isso já havia acontecido no momento em que tirou a vida dela.


End file.
